My Immortal
by nIA-gOtIcA
Summary: No soy J.K Rowling, ni tengo talento, solo escribo estos garabatos para alegrarle el dia los demas. Sin mas chorradas que decir: A LEER!!!
1. Chapter 1

Title: ...  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Se relajaba y a la vez se concentraba viendo las clásicas ondas del agua flotar en la superficie del lago de su colegio, Hogwarts. La joven silueta de una chica de 17 años vagaba por las orillas de lago. Sus hebras de cobre bailaban al son del viento, su semblante concentrado arrugando un poco su alta y fina nariz. Sus ojos se podrían definir por un verde pistacho. Un bonito color de ojos que concordaban con su sencilla belleza. La líneas que perfilaban un corazón formaban sus delgados y tersos labios. Se dejo caer en una plana roca en dirección al inmenso lago.  
  
Su mente viajaba a mil por hora, analizaba y planeaba en pocos minutos. Ahora se encontraba bastante relajada, aun así su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Había paso un día con una frustración tremenda, su único consuelo era las humildes olas que morían en la orilla, dando su ultimo grito de perdida...  
  
Dentro de una semana todo terminaría, vería por ultima vez su colegio, su segundo hogar. No recordaba exactamente el día desde que no venia a su "refugio", pero si que fue en 5º curso cuando anunciaron públicamente el regreso de Voldemort. En aquellos momentos se sentía asustada y temerosa de lo que se avecinaba. La batalla final se dio en 6º curso en donde se perdieron muchas vidas... Nunca olvidaría los gritos del dolor infinito de todas aquellas personas que fueron torturadas antes de ser asesinadas. Maldeció a sus atacantes por dentro.  
  
Ella había servido para ayudar a los alumnos a refugiarse en las cámaras secretas de cada casa, los Slytherins tuvieron que entrar en la de los Gryffindors. Esa noche la paso muy mal, vio con sus ojos color pistachos llenos de lagrimas que atemorizadas no salían cuando la Orden del Fénix liquidaron finalmente a Lord Voldemort. Ron Weasley, uno de sus mejores amigos, salvo a una Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. Desde aquel entonces habían sido mas que amigos hasta que Ron, como buen Gryffindor, la pidió para novia. Eran muy felices. Harry desgraciadamente perdió muchas energías y muchos poderes, normal siendo tan joven y sin madurar, ahora era parecido a un squib, sin embargo mantenía sus poderes básicos y al amor de su vida, Ginny Weasley. Son felices.  
  
El amor era lo que a ella le faltaba, no del amor de un amigo sino el de un ... ¿amigo intimo? No comprendía porque sus amigos tenían pareja y ella no, todavía sin alguien que la amase incondicionalmente.  
  
Por eso se encontraba en su "refugio", porque necesitaba tranquilizarse, despejar ese sentimiento de agobio, rabia y depresión. Sabia que no tenia sentido ponerse así por una tontería como esa. Pero que iba hacer ella, el amor es así, así de cursi y estúpido. Las apariencias engañan, no hay duda. El amor parece una tontería cuando en realidad es algo primordial en esta vida. Sin ese sentimiento no seriamos felices... ¿Felices? ¿Cuándo podría gozar ella de un amor sincero y verdadero? ¿Cuándo?  
  
Unas cálidas lagrimas tuvieron el privilegio de cruzar el suave y terso camino de su bronceada piel. Se escabullían desde sus ojos hasta caer al vació desde su mentón. Tembló ligeramente al ser liberada la primera gota. No entendía como podía afectarla tanto... Vaya asunto el que tenia que resolver. Se levanto bruscamente, si quería saber lo que era el amor tendría que apoyar en algo. Y lo primero que haría seria cambiar su físico, su carácter y principalmente dejar de llorar. Se quito con rabia las malditas gotillas de agua. No sabia porque le había venido tal entusiasmo, animo e idea. No lo sabia...  
  
Lo que no sabia tampoco era que un chico alto de buen cuerpo y pelo rubio la miraba con unos catalejos mágicos desde una torre del castillo. La había visto desde que la diviso pasear por las orillas del lago hasta que ahora echaba a andar rápidamente de vuelta al castillo. Echo los catalejos sobre la ancha cama y se bajo del gran ventanal de mármol. Su pelo era rubio, su piel pálida y fría, combinaba astutamente con sus extraños ojos, un opaco azul que a simple vista parecían grises, y del color de las tormentas si los mirabas detenidamente. Eran fríos y penetrantes, ahora con una chispa de confusión. Su nariz larga y vanidosa. Su labios delgados y lívidos. Ese chico parecía vivir en el polo norte.  
  
Ante todo el chico era muy guapo y de buen físico, tenia a unas cuantas detrás pero solo lo querían por conveniencia, esas sabían que el era el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Sus padres eran historia. Habían muerto en la batalla final, eran mortífagos fieles al Señor Oscuro.  
  
Apretó sus dientes con solo recordarlos, nunca fue feliz al lado de ellos. Ahora era libre y se permitía de todo, no había nadie que le negara casi nada. Aun así, el era conciente que en esta vida no todo dependía del dinero, también eran importarte los amigos, familiares...y algo que le estaba haciendo falta últimamente, amor. Tenia pocos amigos, ningún Slytherin, no quería tenerlos cerca, los odiaba demasiado. Tenia algunos compañeros de Hufflepuff, eran fieles y guardaban secretos, no como los Slytherins. Algunos de Ravenclaw que eran abiertos y justos, no como los Slytherins. Y tenia la mayoría amigos de Gryffindor que después de la batalla había adquirido la ayuda y apoyo de la mayoría de Gryffindor, el fue el único Slytherin que estuvo en contra del Señor Oscuro.  
  
Con Harry Potter, el antes cara rajada, se llevaba muy bien, su temperamento tranquilo. Y mas con Ron Weasley, el antes pobretón, que era todo un payaso. Personas muy valiosas que antes las hubiese tratado como basuras.  
  
El se había echo una persona pacifica gracias a ellos. A sus amigos. Sin embargo, nadie le había quitado su malicia ni su perversidad, pero eso si, era mucho mas moderado que antes. Eso todos lo sabían, y por eso se sentía orgulloso de si, era el mismo. A nadie perjudicaba recibir una dosis de humor ácido todos los días.  
  
Su mente volvió a donde Hermione Granger cuando viro distraídamente su mirada a la ventana, la había visto sola y triste. De seguro que no habrá encontrado pareja para el baile de fin de curso, será mejor que el también vaya buscando pareja, todavía no sabia a quien invitar. Todas parecían alertas cuando el iba a decir algo, como esperando ser invitado poniendo la cara mas angelical que podían. Hipócritas...  
  
A Draco un pensamiento le hizo sentarse inerte, si Hermione Granger no encontraba pareja, pues la invitaría el. No la conocía mucho, se saludan con un gesto de cabeza y si se tenían que decir algo se hablaban cortésmente y sin insultarse. Además, se llamaban por su nombre, antes no.  
  
Sintió como una mano invisible le hizo un vuelco en el pecho, sus doradas cejas se contrastaron confusas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Le habrá sentado mal los espaguetis de la comida, quizás...  
  
Se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez. Tenia echo un lió la cabeza, no tenia ganas para nada, bueno una siesta no le vendría mal, después de todo la cena no esta hasta dentro de dos horas...  
  
--- * - Chapter 1. is finish --  
  
Hello!  
  
My name is Alasne and that is my 3rd fanfic. I´m glad cause I am finish the 1. chapter.  
  
***  
  
Que ostias, yo apenas se ingles y aquí ando haciéndome la británica, jajaja. Bueno, este es mi 3. ff y me ha costado mas que los otros, porque esta mas amasado que los otros. Ahora mismo me pondré hacer el segundo chapter, os lo juro.  
  
Quisiera que me dejaseis reviews, porque me halagan y anima.  
  
Muchas Gracias todo aquel que a leído este patético ff, no tengo talento, solo para unas cosas...  
  
Pero eso no es el caso, el caso es que me tenéis que dejar reviews porque lo digo yo... Es broma, eh! No soy TAN mandona, solo a veces...ji ji ji. En eso si que tengo talento.  
  
Besos a tod@s y cuidaros!!!!!!!!  
  
atte.: -{ }-  
  
Dejar REVIEWS:  
  
Por aquí abajo esta el chisme ese pa dejar reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title...  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Hermione entro con rapidez al castillo. Se fue a su Sala Común donde encontró a Harry inspeccionando una revista de joyas junto con Ginny que sonreía emocionada. Ron tirado en el suelo con Pansy leyendo un libro de Quidditch, parecían muy entusiasmados. Y también otros alumnos de 4º y 5º.  
  
Cuando iba a dirigirse a su solitaria habitación, alguien le toco el hombro. Se giro con pesimismo.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?-le pregunto Pansy Parkinson, que ahora pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor. Era muy amiga de Hermione.  
  
-Solo que un poco cansada...- dijo irritantemente con teatro. Pansy le mando una mirada acusadora.  
  
-Mentirosa, Hermione, no me puedes ocultar nada. -la mira fijamente y sin ningún tacto. Sabia como sacarle la sopa. Sonrió internamente.  
  
-Maldita sea, Pansy. Siempre me pillas -sonrió tristemente mientras la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba a su habitación.  
  
Cerro la puerta y se giro hacia Hermione, analizándola. Vio perfectamente como una sombra gris se apoderaba de los ojos de su amiga. La miro preocupada.  
  
-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo - ordeno ayudándola a sentarse en la silla del escritorio.  
  
-...No es nada del otro mundo, Pansy. Solo es que quiero verme mejor para que alguien me invite al baile... -se callo, sus ojos brillaron con animo rejuvenecido. Se levanto poderosamente y se dirigió a su espacioso armario bajo la atenta mirada de Pansy.  
  
-Pues entonces... manos a la obra- se ofreció ayudar mas aliviada.  
  
-Gracias, Pansy, no se que haría sin ti -le sonrió gustosa.  
  
-De nada, y venga. Tenemos que ponerte guapa -rieron con ganas.  
  
Se pasaron un buen tiempo escogiendo ropa. Hicieron cambio en todo el armario, tiraron las ropas viejas y pasadas de moda que tenia Hermione y dejaron las normales y algunas bastantes modernas que tenia. Además, Pansy le dio ropas escotadas que según Pansy le quedarían como anillo al dedo, y no se equivocaba.  
  
Después de ordenarlo, escogieron el conjunto para la cena, una falda negra (de Pansy) que le tapaba menos de dos palmos después de los muslos, una camisa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, color verde musgo. Y para acabar, medias de rayas negras y plateadas con las zapatillas de charol que brillaban mucho y de poco tacón.  
  
Pansy la arrastro al baño, hizo que cogiese una ducha caliente con mucha espuma, olía a caramelo. Luego, le puso unas cuantas cremas para hidratar y suavizar su ya muy tersa piel, la halago por la bien cuidada piel que tenia, en seguida la maquillo.  
  
Le marco un poco las cejas, le pinto las orillas de los ojos con un perfilador marrón claro. Le puso bastante brillo en los labios, para que resaltasen. Le hizo un peinado muy bueno, una coleta alta y con rizos salidos de todos lados, le quedaba muy bien. Y por ultimo se puso las ropas que estrenaría con elegancia.  
  
Pansy para no ser menos se retoco, se repinto los ojos y labios, se aliso los piratas y se levanto un poco mas los pechos. Y para acabar se echo casi medio bote de perfume. (N/A eh! Allí he exagerado un poquito (-_-).  
  
Salieron cinco minutos antes de que empezase la cena, no había nadie en la sala, deberían estar en el comedor.  
  
Se fueron al comedor, por el camino Pansy le dijo que practicase movimientos "sensuales" como ella. Las dos muy gloriosas entraron al Comedor. Los chicos de 5º chiflaron por el elogio de que su casa tuviese tales preciosidades.  
  
Pansy y Hermione se rieron. Pansy se sentó enfrente de Ron, al lado de Harry quien tenia enfrente a Ginny. Al otro lado de Pansy estaba Hermione quien tenia enfrente a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo, Draco Malfoy la miraba raro. Se atrevió a mirarlo, sus tormentosos ojos la hechizaron unos instantes hasta que el dueño de ellos la desencanto.  
  
-Buenas Noches, Hermione- la saludo con cortesía. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.  
  
-Si, buenas noches, Draco. ¿Y que te cuentas? -trato de sacar conversación, esos ojos la ponían nerviosa, y lo peor que no sabia porque.  
  
-Pues lo de siempre, estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y si se puede... estudiar -contesto poniendo en blanco sus ojos, Hermione agradeció ese gesto.  
  
-Bueno, pero deberías estar feliz de que el baile es este sábado y el lunes por la mañana nos vamos... -su voz se torno melancólica. Draco sintió de nuevo esa invisible mano sacudir su pecho. La miro extrañado.  
  
-Debería... aun así, no me gustaría terminar Howgarts, seria dejar un segundo hogar... -Draco se extraño mas cuando Hermione le dirigió una mirada entre sorprendida y confusa. "Por dios, que ojos mas hermosos tiene" pensó, en seguido se reprendió a el mismo.  
  
-¿En serio no te gustaría dejar Howgarts?- le pregunto perspicaz. Hermione se sentía rara, todos estaban felices por terminar, en cambio ella no y tampoco...¿el?  
  
-Claro que lo digo en serio, ¿crees que después de vivir 7 años aquí no se le coge cariño? -le pregunto haciendo cómicamente el ofendido, con una mano en la enfrente y los ojos cerrados en dirección al cielo. Hermione sonrió débilmente.  
  
-Yo también pienso lo mismo, extrañare mucho este lugar -respiro profundamente.  
  
-Si, por eso tenemos que aprovechar todo lo que se pueda esta ultima semana y mas en la noche del baile... -la cabeza de Draco decía que la invitase, pero su conciencia no hacia caso, primero saber si tenia pareja.  
  
-Ya, pero yo no se si pueda...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque todos tienen pareja menos yo. Harry con Ginny, Pansy con Ron, Tu con...¿Quién? -quiso saber Hermione que su voz se iba apagando cada vez mas.  
  
-Te equivocas, yo todavía no tengo pareja. Además, no deberías ser tan pesimista, fijo que alguien te invita...-Draco sentía otra vez la maldita mano invisible oprimirse mas fuerte en su pecho.  
  
-Draco, se realista. A mi nadie me invitara, hace unos años me invito Krum porque fue la única tonta que no andaba babeándole los pies y se debió a ver ofendido. Por eso me invito -su voz se apago, ella sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos brillaban.  
  
Aparto el plato y se levanto ante la sorprendida mirada de Draco que tenia ligeramente abierta la boca. Ella hizo a un lado la silla y salió del comedor sin que nadie excepto Draco se enterase.  
  
Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? ¿Algo malo le pasa? ¿Habrá sido el muy bruto como para dejar así? Y otras mil preguntas se formaban alrededor de sus neuronas. Pansy se encargo de hacerlo reaccionar cuando le dio una colleja. Se sobo la zona afectada con el cejo fruncido.  
  
-Joder, macho. Me ha costado bajarte de las nubes, en que anduviste pensando, eh!! -Draco emano aire desesperado. Pansy era a veces insufrible.  
  
-Pansy, tienes la sensibilidad en el culo -con eso se dirigió a la sala común mientras Pansy a sus espaldas lo miraba con reproche. Nadie tenia el derecho recordadle como era. Sin darle importancia se fue a darle un somnífero de besos a su novio, Ron.  
  
Draco entro a su habitación, dormía el solo. Después de la batalla quedaron pocos alumnos, puede que 50 o menos de cada casa. Así que Draco tenia el lujo (o desgracia) de dormir solo. Prefería estar solo la mayoría de veces.  
  
No sabia que pensar al respecto de Hermione, la veía tan melancólica y frágil que no se atrevía ahora ir a verla. Ella también tenia habitación única. Se acostó en la cama sin cambiarse de ropa, se puso a pensar en todos los años que había pasado en Howgarts.  
  
En primer curso personas nuevas, cosas nuevas, experiencias nuevas. En segundo curso entro al equipo de Slytherin, cogió muchos sustos con lo de la cámara secreta aunque lo disimulo, pero también cogió el tranquillo para vacilar a cualquier niño temeroso.  
  
En tercero también se espanto cuando Sirius Black (ahora se sabia que era inocente y Harry vivía con el) entro y casi asesino a Ron Weasley pero como siempre lo disimulo vacilando a los alumnos. Y algo de lo que se arrepentía era a ver asqueado a Hermione Granger y ella al reaccionar haberle dado tal guantazo como ese, le dolió muchísimo.  
  
En cuarto se emociono con el torneo de los tres magos, lo castigaron severamente por querer meter su nombre en el cáliz, y lo dejaron en vergüenza cuando el impostor Ojo Loco Moody lo convirtió en hurón, también estuvo el baile.  
  
En quinto casi no salió por que estudio hasta decir vasta las maldiciones imperdonables, toda para poder unirse a la Orden del Fénix y vencer de una vez por todas, se hizo integrante del grupo a finales del curso para sorpresa de todos. En sexto fue unos de los cursos mas difíciles, liquidaron por fin a el Señor Tenebroso. Y este año, el ultimo, había sido el mas tranquilo.  
  
Se levanto pesadamente de la cama, se cambio de ropa y se puso el pijama (pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes, negros). Se puso a observar la luna pensando en ella, en Hermione Granger y en como invitarla al baile.  
  
Después de un buen rato, decidió que seria mejor irse a la cama. Así lo hizo, con un detalle, que se quedo dormido con ella mentalmente.  
  
***  
  
Hermione después de salir del comedor echo a correr hacia su habitación, llorando como una condenada. Llego y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse ropas, para ponerse su pijama (un camisón negro ceñida, de tirantes y llegaba hasta un poco después de sus muslos).  
  
La pensó mucho, y admitió que se paso con Draco, el le había hablado bien, sin tacos ni nada. Pero no se explicaba porque se ponía tan nerviosa con solo mirarlo, era una tontería, si una tontería pero... Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. OH, no podía ser... ¿No seria que ...? Rió nerviosa, quizás solo porque tenia muy bonitos ojos se ponía ... Un momento, ¿cuándo ha aceptado ella que el tiene bonitos ojos? Oh, dios mío... creo que me... ¿gusta? Mejor me meto en la cama.  
  
Se acostó y se tapo entera con las bruñidas sabanas. Tardo mucho en conciliar sueño, antes de quedarse dormida juro que hablaría con el, con Draco Malfoy.  
  
--- Chapter 2. is finish ---  
  
Hola!  
  
Ya he terminado el 2. cap!!!!!!  
  
Gracias por leer mi ff, muchos besos, y hasta la próxima!! Ahora tengo que continuar con otro ff que tengo, My Life. Seguiré pronto, lo prometo.  
  
PD: Perdón por hacer el Cáp. tan espesito y sin emoción, pero ni solitaria neurona se cansa muy rápido... Espero que le siguiente me salga mejor... 


	3. Chapter 3

My Immortal  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
La habitación se hallaba inundada de vapor, un olor dulce, melocotón, flotaba en el aire. Era un baño, en la bañera estaba un figura femenina de pie cubierta por lo que parecía ser jabón, no se la veía con nitidez, era imposible si lo mirabas a través de las paredes de elástico que formaban la bañera.  
  
Su mente bloqueada, solamente concentrada en la sensación que su cuerpo cogía cuando las cálidas gotas de agua revueltas con champú resbalaban por su esbelta constitución, dando a parar hasta los lugares mas íntimos.  
  
Había paso un día espantoso, paseando sola y melancólica, por los templados pasillos, observando a las parejas, el cólera subiendo y bajando por sus venas, envidia.  
  
Si, tenia que aceptar que daba mucha envidia...  
  
Salió de la oscuridad de los pasillos para dirigirse a los pastos que dibujaban una armonía casi irreal alrededor del lago, se sentó de nuevo en su privilegiada roca, con vista a lago, los dóciles movimientos de las olas acaparaban su mente.  
  
Al de un lapso, la sensación de que era vigilada la envolvió. Giro hacia todos lados su cabeza, con sumo cuidado, mirando de reojo cualquier detalle que adornaban el lago. Un escalofrió recorrió desde su lóbulo hasta su cintura cuando un aliento de menta se coloco rozando su oreja.  
  
-¿Qué hace a estas hora de la noche una chica como tu? -pregunto el desconocido, era un chico, su timbre de voz la reconocería a una milla a la redonda.  
  
-Joder, Draco Malfoy, nunca vuelvas a darme un susto como este...- le casi grito con sus dos largas y delgadas manos sobre su pecho, en su corazón.  
  
-Pongo en duda que tanto valor y coraje tienes...- soltó una risa divertida y contagiosa, Hermione pronto lo siguió.  
  
-A cualquiera le tomaría por sorpresa si te atacasen por detrás... -trato de justificarse inútilmente después de que su risa quedase en una ofendida y cómica sonrisa.  
  
-Yo no te he atacado... -y añadió- aunque tienes razón, cualquiera se sorprendería -la miro un momento maliciosa, luego se puso serio. -¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia... -su sonrisa había desaparecido. Ahora miraba a Draco como si... hubiese violado su intimidad... Abrió mucho mas sus ojos y retrocedió un paso vacilante, ¿Cómo podría pensar esas cosas?  
  
= * =  
  
Draco no se inmuto cuando le respondió tan rápido y con nerviosismo, la miro extrañado, intento acercarse a ella, pero camino hacia atrás, sus hermosos ojos reflejaban pánico y temor a algo, como si tuviese miedo a revelar algo, un secreto.  
  
Los dos se quedaron viendo los ojos de los otros, ella con turbación y el con extrañes. Una ráfaga de viento frió, la hizo volver a la tierra y sabiendo que oscurecía de prisa, se giro y salió disparada al castillo. Sin el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara.  
  
Draco la vio reaccionar, haciendo desaparecer el mágico momento. Se mordió la lengua para no llamarla, no la presionaría. Tampoco la obligaría a contestar preguntas personales...  
  
-¡Mierda! - exclamo cuando ya no se veía la silueta de ella, con un dolor de pecho agobiante por no haberla invitado al baile, que era su propósito desde el principio.  
  
¿Por qué era tan asquerosamente difícil pedirle ser su pareja? ¿Por qué esa estúpida e insensible mano invisible lo atormentaba cada vez que la miraba? ¿Por qué cuando no la tenia cerca sentía un sentimiento de perdida?  
  
Resignado, se acostó en la cómoda hierba. Se quedo dormido con sus pensamientos estrujándole el coco.  
  
Hermione salió de la ducha, cogió un albornoz negro, se cubrió con el. Se puso enfrente del espejo, cogió una toallita y se seco con suavidad toda su cara, la dejo de nuevo en sus sitio. Pilló una crema hidratante, para noche. Después de repartir correctamente toda la crema por su tostado rostro, apresó una toallita de algodón para quitarse la crema. Sonrió satisfecha cuando verifico con sus propias manos la suavidad de su piel.  
  
Debía ser ya muy tarde, mañana seria el baile, había paso toda la semana refugiada en la biblioteca y en su habitación, viendo a sus amigos solo en las horas de comidas. No se había cumplido la promesa de pedirle disculpas a Draco Malfoy. No comprendía porque se comportaba de esa manera con una sola mirada de el, ella ya se había dicho a si misma que lo amaba, pero no podía sacarlo a la luz, no, imposible... ¿Cómo se fijaría el chico mas ambicionado de su generación en una torpe y antiestética chica como ella?  
  
Rió con amargura, sus planes de cambiar su físico habían llamado la atención, pero no tanta como para que alguien la invitase... Bueno, tampoco se había dignado a acercase a ningún chico, era demasiado para ella.  
  
Se quito el albornoz, quedo desnuda. Saco su varita e hizo crecer el espejo, de su mismo tamaño, contemplo su reflejo. No podía decir que su cuerpo era feo, fornidas y esbeltas piernas, su parte intima cubierta por vello, buena cintura, vientre plano y sano, sus senos eran redondos y firmes, sus pezones también. Su cuello alto y elegante, su rostro... boca de labios delgados, pómulos sonrojados, ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, sus cejas poco extenuadas, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en desordenados rizos, mojados todavía, haciendo su color de pelo mas oscuro.  
  
Alejando todo pensamiento pesimista, se puso su mejor lencería, naranja con atavíos negros. Arriba de su ropa interior su corto camisón negro.  
  
Pescó su varita que se encontraba enroscada en el albornoz y murmurando unas palabras su pelo se seco y aliso, sus perfectos rizos volvieron por arte de magia.  
  
Puso su radio mágico, capto los 40 Magistrales, justo cuando pensaba que no había nada interesante, acabada de terminar un canción algo rockera, ahora comenzaba otra, con tono de piano. Se quedo embobada, se tiro en la cama, el suave y gótico timbre de la chica que cantaba la hipnotizaba y adormecía, se cubrió con las mantas, la varita en mano derecha.  
  
MY IMMORTAL  
  
my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
Hermione con un movientos de varita, apago la radio, tiro su varita al suelo. Antes de caer rendida murmuro...  
  
-Yo no lo perderé, lo juro... -el sueño se apodero de ella. Dejándola dormida en su cama, parecía la bella durmiente, sus cabellos esparcido por toda la almohada, su cuerpo recto y firme, y con esa tierna sonrisa que descongelaría el corazón mas frió de Howgarts, el de Draco Malfoy.  
  
--- Chapter 3. is finish ---  
  
Saludos a todos mis lectores;  
  
Gracias por mandadme reviews, aunque sois pocos, os lo agradezco.  
  
Espero que el tercer cap. Lo encontréis algo emocionante, porque a mi me ha parecido una perdida de tiempo.  
  
Estoy pensado seriamente en matadlos o no.  
  
Puede que sigua la opinión de la canción My Immortal, o que como siempre, sea un final feliz. Creo que preferís finales felices.  
  
Solo tenéis que dejar reviews... Ya se que a muchos se le entra por un ojos y se le sale por el otro, pero tened un poco de compasión, y escribidme aunque sea dos palabras Muy Mal o solo una Horrible  
  
Gracias por haber leído este mísero ff, que no se de donde ostias me salió la inspiración para seguirlo...  
  
Besos y cuidaros, que nadie mas cuidara de vosotros.  
  
Atte;  
  
Nena_Gothica 


	4. Chapter 4 total

My Immortal  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Malvados rayos de sol se filtraban por los cristales, por las cortinas, llegando a chocar con los doseles de la cama. A las afueras se escuchaban las ultimas melodías de pájaros despidiendo la primavera, comienzo a un verano que proponía ser caluroso y divertido. Inocente luz se apoderaba majestuosamente sobre la circula habitación, alumbrado a través de los doseles que eran blancos como la nieve, el camisón de negro del ser que dormía allí contrastaba. La chica estaba un poco empalidecida, gotas de sudor corrían con libertinaje por todo su bello rostro. Sin previo aviso, sus ojos se abrieron.  
  
-... -incapaz de emitir algún sonido.  
  
Se sentía ... ¿rara? No podía explicarse todo el remordimiento de culpabilidad que la apretaba. Parecía que un manojo de nervios y temores se encontraba atorado en su garganta, no, peor que eso.  
  
Una serpiente sisea dentro de ella. Se sentía mal por una cosa que ella desconocía, lo que la embargaba era peor que ver a un niño sin madre y padre, llorando amargamente en la calle sin un duro para comprarse pan, esas escenas que te tocan el corazón y te hacen que llorar.  
  
Y lo peor de todo era que... no sabia el porque de su angustia. No recordaba nada de su sueño, solo la oscuridad de sus párpados. La luz de la mañana la había liberado de esa desconocida negrura, tenia que despejarse.  
  
Como puedo se levanto de la cama, miro el despertador de la mesita de noche. Eras apenas las siete y media pasadas de la mañana y hoy era el gran día. No tenia pareja, pero aun iría al baile final y lo aprovecharía al máximo. Y... ¡ah! tenia que disculparse con Draco, puede que su malestar se debiese a eso...  
  
-¡Espera! -se chillo internamente.  
  
-¿Qué? -una vocecilla, profunda, pero aguda. Su conciencia.  
  
-¿Cómo que Draco es el que me hace sentir culpable?  
  
-Draco no es, eres tu la que te haces sentir así, por el.  
  
-¿Qué? -grito en voz alta, dando por finalizada su discusión con ella misma porque ninguna voz aguda se volvía a percibir. Maldijo entre dientes, corrió las colgaduras de su lecho, tendió su cama por medio de su varita que la encontró tirada en el suelo.  
  
Abrió todas las ventanas, la luz era mas intensa ahora, y se oía perfectamente como las aves canturreaban con alegría. Respiro profundo.  
  
Iba a ir hacia el baño cuando a su pesar se fijo que le faltaba el balcón por abrir. Abrió las portezuelas del bacón, y la luz con una soplada de vientos entro hasta por los huecos mas imprescindibles. El olor a tierra mojada le informo de que por la noche o hace unas pocas horas debió haber caído una llovizna. Aun así, el sol se hallaba fuerte y glorioso arriba de su cabeza con su celeste cielo, el pasto verde y brillante, las demás torres y obras del castillo se alzaban vigorosamente sobre el lago que relucía cristalino y limpio...  
  
Enfoco sus ojos hacia su refugio, una silueta se despojaba por lo que parecía ser sus ropas, los ojos de la chica brillaron con picardía, apretó su varita y la puso enfrente de sus pistachazos ojos, murmuro el hechizo y volvió a bajar la varita. Ahora veía perfectamente a la distancia que fuese, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy en boxers negros se acercaba al lago temblando ligeramente, en su cara se veía duda, si entrar o no. Rió gratamente, tanta felicidad la hizo olvidarse, por un rato, de sus preocupaciones. Se animo ella también, ambicionaba un baño en el lago.  
  
Quito el hechizo de sus ojos y en cinco minutos se hallaba en su bikini verde con negro y una toalla sobre sus bronceados hombros. Como toda su piel. Con agilidad monto en su saeta de fuego y con una patada salió volando hacia el lago.  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy se quedo dormido después de la disputa con Hermione Granger, no se inmuto cuando lo despertó una dulce lluvia sobre una roca mirando al lago. Sonrió con alivio, no había nadie alrededor, nadie sabia que el se hallaba allí. Todavía las sombras persistían, no durarían mucho. Se cubrió de la lluvia debajo de un tupido árbol. Se las apaño el solo sin su varita para atrapar unas cuantas manzanas que relucían justo su cabeza. La lluvia seso en poco tiempo, con las pocas energías ganas de las manzanas volvió a la roca. Se recostó, no entendía como una roca podía ser así de cómoda, como una almohada... Ayer Hermione también se encontraba a gusto en la roca, igual ella echaría un embrujo a la roca. Le dio gracias mentalmente.  
  
Dormito un poco, no conciliaba el sueño de nuevo, ella se encargaba de rodear todos sus fantasías... ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No me estaré...? No, simple y llanamente no, eso seria imposible, solo es una amiga... OH, dios, creo que necesito un baño, no era mala idea...  
  
Miro fijamente la pureza del lago, por un momento se imagino el nadando mientras que de improvisto el calamar gigante lo tiraba hacia el fondo con los largos y feos tentáculos. Sacudió con fuerza su rubia cabeza, ningún calamar gigante lo hundiría mientras cogía un pequeño baño en las orillas del lago.  
  
Quito la vista del lago para ver hacia los otros lados, no quería que nadie supiese que el, Draco Malfoy se dignaba a un corto y vulgar baño en el lago... Sonrió con superioridad, un poco afectado, después de todo si se bañaría. Sonrió con malicia y se empezó a desalojar de sus ropas, dejándolas en la maravillosa roca.  
  
Se hallaba en boxers, no entraría en pelotas, se le encogerían, congelarían... A saber. Al tocar el agua supo que estaba bastante fría, dudo seriamente en bañarse, ¿y si diese la casualidad de que el calamar gigante lo cogiese? Bah!  
  
-¡Que calamar y que ocho cuartos! -sentencio, y con los ojos cerrados se tiro a la frialdad del lago.  
  
El agua lo había calado entero, pero en unos minutos su cuerpo se había adaptado. No estaba nada mal, hasta parecía cálida, bueno, para tanto tampoco.  
  
A lo lejos escucho el ruido del viento al cortarse, se volteo temeroso, no quería que nadie supiese que... Escucho algo, el corazón se le encogió admirablemente, giro su vista para todos lados, de repente vio una escoba con alguien arriba. Era una chica la que volaba hacia el lago, hacia el, en una ... saeta de fuego... Pocas chicas tienen saetas. Se zambullo y debajo del agua con la cabeza mirando hacia la superficie logro notar que esa chica estaba flotando arriba de el. Mortificado y con la respiración agitada surgió a la superficie de nuevo.  
  
La respiración se le corto unos instantes, ¡era ella! Hermione Granger con un ceñido bikini y una toalla blanca en sus hombros lo miraba divertida sobre su cuidada escoba. La veía eternamente bella. Reacciono antes de que su boca se dejase caer formando un abismo.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto disimulando serenidad, no valía para actor.  
  
-Un baño no me vendría mal para empezar el día, ¿no crees? -sonrió mucho mas, Draco se asombraba cada vez mas con tanta hermosura, zambullo de nuevo y al emerger le hablo curiosamente nervioso.  
  
-Si, bueno, el agua esta bien no tanto como, eh, quiero decir que aunque esta un poco fría y te cala los huesos...¡bueno pero que digo! Lo que quería decir era que, bueno, que esta bien un ...  
  
Mientras Draco hablaba mirando la extensión del agua y gesticulando demasiado, Hermione había tirado la toalla en la roca y sonriendo con malicia se preparaba para saltar sobre el cuando alzase la vista...  
  
Draco termino su discurso y cuado quiso verla sintió la perfección de su cuerpo abalanzarse contra el de el. Sonrió con sastifacción cuando los bien madurados pechos de ella chocaron con su piel.  
  
------  
  
Maldita Sea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aki esta bien puesto el 4 capy, lo siento muxo, esq fanfiction cada dia va peor, nu lo entindo.  
  
Espero q os guste, MUSAS GRAXIAS A TODOS LOS q LEEIS Y DEJAIS REVIEWS, y también A LOS Q LEEIS Y NO DEJAIS REVIEWS, Lo importante es  
  
LEEERRRR!!  
  
Me largo, cuidaros y hasta el otro cap.!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

My Immortal -  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Hermione vio que Draco la miraba raro, como con ¿lujuria? Se riño mentalmente. Y para desviar la penetrante mirada de Draco hacia sus pechos le hizo una aguadilla, su risa divertida y compinche se percibía por todo el lago. Draco confundido e indignado le hizo lo mismo, ahora su risa contagiosa se escuchaba mas fuerte que la de Hermione quien seguía pegada a el y riéndose de si misma y de el, su pelo se hallaba revoltoso y descuidado.  
  
Ambos pasaron un largo y tendido tiempo entre bromas y aguadillas, entre risas y cosquillas... Cuando Draco se quejo de sus manos de abuela, seguida de risas, decidieron que era hora de salir.  
  
Hermione se cubrió entera, mientras Draco se sacudía el pelo y el boxers, con la capa se seco, ya que no tenia toalla ni nada para secarse. Hermione lo veía embobada como Draco trataba su cabellera rubia platina y se secaba con la capa, tan bello así... se paro y como yo estaba seca del cuerpo le paso su toalla a Draco quien la miro aliviado.  
  
---  
  
Minutos mas tarde Draco estaba vestido con sus ropas y Hermione con la toalla enrollada en su pelo. Draco tendría que ir caminado hasta la torre, y ella un segundo llegaría con la escoba...  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto alejando la vista de sus botones, se ataba la capa.  
  
-Puedo llevarte a la torre en mi escoba, si quieres... -lo miro con timidez.  
  
-Oh, claro que si, me ahorro la caminata hasta el castillo y demás. -le sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
  
-De acuerdo, móntate.  
  
Draco alucino, no sabia que volase tan bien y tan veloz, Hermione era especial. Aterrizo con suavidad en el balcón de la habitación de ella, el dormitorio era circular y amplio, los objetos de decoración y demás eran escasos pero bien cuidados, tenia estanterías con pocos libros, seguramente ya habría empacado la mayoría de cosas, después de todo se irían el lunes. Y hoy era sábado... ¡El baile! No tenia pareja, la pediría como pareja.  
  
*  
  
Hermione le había invitado a pasar y se había sentado en la mesita del centro, sobre la mesa había una cesta con frutas, manzanas, naranjas, ciruelas, uvas, plátanos, y la de mayor porción había melocotón. Se apiado de unas jugosas ciruelas. Hermione llevaba ya unos 10 minutos en el baño, se levanto para ver los portarretratos que estaban bocabajo, se le hizo extraño.  
  
En los retratos aparecía ella con Harry y Ron abrazados y sonrientes, y con minúsculas letras doradas ponía "Final de 1. curso", la foto era mágica porque se movía, Harry se acomodaba las gafas sonrientes y Ron cogía una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo, y ella miraba con el cejo un poco fruncido hacia una esquina, se sorprendió de que fuese el mismo viéndola burlón. Sonto una carcajada, realmente las cosas tan insignificantes como esas le alegraban. Puso bien el retrato y se giro hacia el baño, por el salió Hermione.  
  
-¿De que ríes? -pregunto genuinamente curiosa y una juguetona sonrisa.  
  
-De mi, en el primer curso. -apunto con el dedo la foto. Hermione rió junto con el de nuevo.  
  
Hermione se había cambiado de ropas, ahora tenia un vestido pegado y corto, Pansy se lo había regalado, el color era verde pistacho, pactaba con sus ojos.  
  
Draco se puso un poco serio, pero con una sonrisa todavía. -¿Tienes pareja, Hermione? -quiso saber, y de nuevo, la puñetera mano invisible le había oprimido el pecho.  
  
Hermione se esperaba de todo menos eso, lo miro confundida y temerosa...  
  
-No... pero de seguro que en el baile me encuentro con alguien. -se apresuro a decir, no quería ser menos, claro esta.  
  
-Oh, pues yo tampoco... -la miro sonriente cuando ella entrecerró los ojos suponiendo la pregunta- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja? -con sumo cuidado y tacto pregunto la pregunta que Hermione había estado esperando durante toda la semana.  
  
-¿Yo? -no salía de su asombro, ¡Draco la había invitado!, este asintió sonriente.-Claro que iré contigo, Draco Malfoy -se abalanzo sobre el y le beso la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione Granger -la hizo que lo viese, y lentamente la acerco a su boca. Había esperado conciente ese momento, ahora sabría que la ... amaba, sus pensamientos lo hicieron sonrojar mientras rozaba los dulces y resplandecientes labios de ella.  
  
...  
  
Al principio, fue un beso muy leve, sus labios contra los de el, y las manos de el entrelazadas en la cintura de ella. Luego, primero con timidez, con abierta osadía mas tarde, las lenguas cruzaron la frontera de dientes, la estrecho entre sus brazos, y ella acaricio la espalda de su amado. Estaba muy excitado, muy nervioso, y terriblemente feliz; tanto, que de repente se echo a llorar.  
  
No es que gimotease, ni nada por el estilo; lo que paso es que los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y las malditas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por las mejillas, así que se aparto de Hermione y ladeo la cabeza para ocultar sus rostro.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunto.  
  
-Nada -contesto mientras enjugaba disimuladamente las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano-, que se me ha metido algo en el ojo...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Draco no sabia donde meterse, porque no conseguia dejar de llorar y ella no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios. Al cabo de unos segundos, se abrazo a el y le susurro al oído:  
  
-A veces, los sentimientos son tan intensos que duelen. Pero no tienes que sentir vergüenza por demostrarlo, Draco; a mi me gusta que seas así...  
  
Tenían la misma edad, pero Hermione era infinitamente mas sabia que el, y supo tener paciencia para enseñarle a querer.  
  
No bajaron a desayunar, se la pasaron besándose con afecto y pasión, Draco era el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo, un poco antes de la comida Draco se despidió de Hermione con otro beso para ir a su habitación y cambiarse, ya se verían en el comedor, y por la noche... La gran noche, irían como pareja, la mejor sin duda.  
  
--- Chapter 5. is finish ---  
  
Estoy MUY FELIZ, he hecho un capy bastante rápido, he terminado con la espalda enjorobada gracias a vosotros. Es la verdad nenes!!!  
  
El capy que viene es el final, aprovecharla, pero como no me mandeis reviews olvidaos de leer el final rápido, sois unos vagos y me escribís poco!!!  
  
Aun asi, MUXAS GRAXIAS A TODOS LOS Q LEEIS MIS FFS, OS ADORO!!!  
  
A ver si sois tan amables... V.V  
  
Bueno, me largo, besitos Y YA SABEIS, mandad Reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Atte;  
  
- Nena _ Gothica - 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: El baile será de DISFRACES. Y no es el final. (soy mu mala...).  
  
-----My Immortal-----  
  
*- Chapter 6. -*  
  
Estaban excéntricas, no podían estar quietas, sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente, sus pies parecían desear salir de su ser y empezar a bailar, en sus caras se reflejaba la emoción del baile, la ansiedad de estar con su pareja y nerviosismo puro de saber que seria el ultimo baile que pasarían en Howgarts.  
  
... * ...  
  
Hermione y Pansy se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, empezaban a preparar toda para la noche, hacia poco habían terminado de comer. Y tendrían que dejar reposar antes de hacer nada. Conforme a eso se pusieron a hablar...  
  
-Pansy, ¿sabes que me ha pasado hoy en la mañana? -pregunto de repente Hermione, habitaba bastante animada.  
  
-Si no me lo cuentas no lo sabré. -Pansy siempre tan indiferente, Hermione no se inmuto, a lo contrario, ansió mas.  
  
Hermione le contó absolutamente todo, todo lo que se dice todo...  
  
-Y por eso ahora iré con el... -de su caso solo faltaban salir estrellitas, Pansy la mira con ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.  
  
-Oh, pues muy bien Hermione, me parece ... genial. -dijo entre asombrada e incrédula, como si no la creyese, a eso Hermione la ignoro.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor ir a dar una vuelta, ¿no crees? -se levanto del suelo para dirigirse al baño.  
  
-De acuerdo, Hermy -suspiro levantándose, se arreglo el vestido.  
  
*  
  
Salieron a pasear al lago, cerca de donde Draco y ella se habían bañado, Hermione se perdió en el lago con la mirada. No escuchaba nada acerca de cosméticos ni de los chicos guapos que le decía Pansy, solo miraba el lago fijamente, como si alguien estuviese en el lago, bañándose... El recuerdo de ella misma y el ex-Slytherin le vino a la mente, vio como el agua los calaba, como Draco se abalanzaba hacia ella, y la hacia aguadillas, y las sonoras carcajadas, y en venganza ella desde abajo lo sumergió, para después salir los dos destornillándose de la risa. Era genial esa escena, nunca lo olvidaría.  
  
Una voz cansada y fastidiada la saco de sus pensamientos...  
  
-Hermy, ¿me estas escuchando? -Pansy se ofendió mas cuando Hermione la miro confusa. -Hermione Granger tienes que sacarte de la cabeza a ese chico, solo es un baile...  
  
-Si, pero uno muy especial... -risueña Hermione volvió su mirada al lago mientras Pansy ponía los ojos en blanco.  
  
***  
  
Corrían desesperadas y nerviosas por toda la habitación, eran pasadas de las seis, se habían quedado mas de una hora en el lago, Pansy no hacia mas que quejarse de su pelo, y Hermione que no encontraba la maldita zapatilla de tacón fino y alto, de cuero.  
  
La primera de entrar a la ducha fue Pansy, se paso una media hora, se hubiese quedado mas de no ser por Hermione que pegaba fuerte en la puerta.  
  
Pansy al salir se peino, un moño alto pero con tirabuzones por todas partes, (angelical la niña, eh...) termino justo cuando Hermione salió de la ducha olorosa, a durazno. Se miraron sonrientes, y después Hermione se aliso el pelo, ya que después de la ducha se le había esponjado, después de alisarlo se lo peino, y decido dejarlo suelto con algunos ondas, Pansy por mientras se puso a buscar una de sus mejores lencerías, en una de esas...  
  
-¿Hermy? -la aludida la miro interrogante- ¿Qué te parece mejor, tanga o braga ceñida? - Hermione la miro un momento extrañada, luego sonrió.  
  
-Una braga ceñida te quedaría muy bien, Pan. -las dos rieron como tontas.  
  
-Ya lo sabia. -le guiño un ojo picara.- Tu también deberías ponerte el mismo tipo de braga.  
  
Ahora se encontraban frente al ancho y bello espejo, rodeadas de cosméticos, cremas, pinturas, maquillajes, pintalabios, rimeles, rizadores, palitas almohadadas, saca cejas, esmaltes, toallitas, pociones alisadoras, tubitos de líquidos a saber de que, algodones, peines, ganchos, gomas, gomina, laca, recorte de revistas, caramelos tirados y desenvueltos, y pedazos de frutas... Ese era el tocador de Hermione, Pansy echo una mirada asqueada.  
  
No entendía como Hermione no se preocupaba por el maquillajes y demás. Resignadas, se pusieron manos a la obra.  
  
La primera en maquillarse fue Pansy, ante la mirada curiosa de Hermione, las dos se hallaban en toallas solo.  
  
Pansy, se puso primero una crema limpiadora, luego una hidratante, y empezó todo... (N/A se escucha la canción de "Lady Marmalade" a lo lejos...)  
  
Se saco los trocos de cejas que empezaban, continuamente se paso un liquido raro. Luego con el perfilador marrón se hizo una línea, las cejas le quedaron bien. Después los párpados, se puso dos colores, el blanco abajo y el rojo suave arriba. Se rizo las pestañas y sobre ellas se puso cuidadosamente rimel. Las pestañas le quedaron perfectamente esparcidas y pintadas por un toque de varita. Se puso algo de coloretes, un rosa pálido. Y por ultimo... los labios, decidió solo ponerse brillo, y claro esta que un brillo mágico, permanente, hasta el día siguiente.  
  
Hermione vio fascinada a su amiga, era su maestra en el arte estético. Era el turno de Hermione, se limpio la cara con una crema, se la quito, inmediatamente se puso un liquido verde acuoso, la hidratante.  
  
Y recomenzó... sus cejas solo fueron perfiladas de negro, no era necesario depilárselas. Su párpados... los pinto de dos colores, gris y negro, prefería ser fúnebre. Se maravillo a si misma, le quedaban genial la oscuridad en sus ojos, hasta parecía tenebrosa, rió ante el pensamiento, Pansy la vio dudosa, se estaba poniendo el vestido cuidadosamente. A continuación se rizo las pestañas como Pansy y se asentó el rimel. Las esparció y amplifico con un hechizo, el que había aprendido, la verdad que se veía hermosa, un ángel maligno, con ese toque gótico.  
  
Después se echo polvos olorosos por la nariz y mejillas. La dejaron tétrica, solo faltaban sus labios, perfilo las líneas que formaban su boca de negro y por dentro de rojo, como la sangre seca. Sonrió con orgullo, había echo de si misma una obra de arte... arte gótico.  
  
(N/A me gusta lo gótico, así que no quiero reclamaciones, `.´)  
  
Se giro hacia Pansy, esta se estaba poniendo las zapatillas rojas, de charol con tacón bajo. Tenia puesto un vestido blanco de seda, de tirantes delgados, un lazo rojo debajo de su pecho, como corsé. Terminaba después de sus rodillas. Estaba bastante tierna, pero la malicia y picardía se destellaban en sus pupilas azules. Iba d la niña dl mago d oz.  
  
Se miraron, Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, Hermione ladeo su cabeza, con las manos en la cintura y movió de arriba abajo las cejas, se rieron las dos.  
  
Hermione no se puso vestido, sino un conjunto.  
  
La camisa era negra, sin tirantes, alrededor de los hombros, ceñida en la parte de los pechos, y de los pechos para abajo era ondulada y suelta. Seguido, se puso unas medias negras muy al estilo de antes, como en los cabaret, con encaje.  
  
Una falda larga, negra también, ajustada desde sus caderas hasta un poco debajo de los muslo, de allí ya era ondeada y afloja. Terminaba cerca de los gemelos. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, las zapatillas de tacón alto y fino. Negras y de cuero. Hermione iría de ángel malvado, las alas grises aparecieron con un embrujo q le tuvo q hacer Pansy.  
  
---·---·---·--- *** ---·---·---·---  
  
Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 y las dos estaban listas y radiantes de felicidad. Bajaron a la sala común, en busca de Ron, Harry y Ginny.  
  
Hermione contemplo entretenida como Pansy se monto arriba de un chico pelirrojo vestido de mosquetero, la verdad era que le sentada de maravilla ese dichoso traje. Después vio mas divertida a Ginny con un traje de baño rojo, muy justito, además de una boya naranja debajo de su brazo, vaya, iría de socorrista, menos mal que el baile se festejaría enfrente del lago, así que podrían bañarse y todo. Harry también iría de socorrista...(N/A ya os podéis ir imaginando como a de estar el niño q vivió... jijiji).  
  
Hermione examino por todo la sala común, todos estaban felices con sus parejas, excepto ella que no veía a Draco por ningún lado. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron a ver si ya bajarían, ella tuvo que decirles que fuesen sin ella, que ya los pillaría. Cuando todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido, ella se derrumbo en el sofá, desolada, con el animo antes en la cima ahora dentro de un abismo. Habian pasado dos cuartos de hora cuando Hermione diviso una gruñido bajar por las escalera, era Draco con un gesto de fastidio. Hermione lo miro friamente, no se levanto del sofa.  
  
-Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí, al chico puntual. -sus palabras, como podéis leer, tenían sarcasmo.  
  
-Hermione, te lo puedo explicar, no ha sido mi culpa -sus suplicas entraron por un oído de Hermione y salieron por el otro.  
  
-Entonces, yo tengo la culpa, no? -suspiro cansada, la verdad era que ya no le apetecía ir a ningún lado, con enfado dirigió a Draco una mirada fría y calculadora.  
  
-No, es que...  
  
-De acuerdo, bueno, yo la verdad es que no tengo ganas de bajar, no me siento bien -hizo una mueca de hastío y cerro los ojos, para luego darse la vuelta.  
  
Draco la miro con seriedad y cabreó, el no tenia la culpa d q el kisket dl baño se cerrase por fuera, sin su varita, y q nadie le escuchase x un hechizo q el había puesto días antes... Bueno, si tenia un poco d culpa... Gruño molesto.  
  
-Hey, no vas a ir a ningún lado que no sea la sala común. -Hermione se detuvo en seco- si no quieres bajar por hacerte esperar, de acuerdo, te entiendo, pero no me amarges la ultima noche buena que pasare aquí, en Howgarts.  
  
Hermione ante estas palabras se giro bruscamente, dio un respingo cuando vislumbro a Draco a unos centímetros de ella. Sonrió, ella tampoco quería que sucediese eso en el ultimo baile.  
  
-Draco, -su voz resonó divertida- nos seas idiota. -a continuación lo agarró del cuello y lo beso. Draco aun asombrado la respondió.  
  
---------------Chapter 6. is finish---------------  
  
Hola cariños! Q tal? Yo aki haciendo mis fechorias...  
YA SE, se pusonia q este seria el final y q lo pondría RAPIDO, pero desgraciadamente...(xD) me e obligado a escribir mas y a fascinaros mas en disculpa d mi atraso... ya q con vuestra atención me pongo entusiasta. n.n  
  
Seguramente este ff tendra otros 3 caps o asi, no se mu bien todavía... Me lo estoy pensando, POR MIENTRAS, podéis MANDAR reviews... son necesarios pa  
q yo viva, pa q yo escriba...  
  
Bueno, sin mas, me voy. Agur!! (mejor dixo, hasta otra!) 


End file.
